


If I told you I hate you, I would be lying - klance

by volleycatnika



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Character, Gay Character, Keith x Lance - Freeform, M/M, klance, lance doesn't know how to confess, lance loves keith, mlm, my fave space gays, pining lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:13:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9358001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volleycatnika/pseuds/volleycatnika
Summary: Lance tells himself he hates how reckless Keith is, how loud he is.... Lance tells himself that he hates Keith’s dark, mysterious eyes. Lance tells himself he hates Keith’s hair that looks as soft as silk. Most importantly, Lance tells himself that he hates Keith. He tells himself that he hates Keith, even though hate is the last emotion he could ever feel towards him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lance's guide on how NOT to confess

Lance tells himself he hates how reckless Keith is, how loud he is.... Lance tells himself that he hates Keith’s dark, mysterious eyes. Lance tells himself he hates Keith’s hair that looks as soft as silk. Most importantly, Lance tells himself that he hates Keith. He tells himself that he hates Keith, even though hate is the last emotion he could ever feel towards him. 

Lance has felt a lot of things towards Keith…  
Anger.   
Jealousy.   
Frustration. 

Those feelings have come and gone. However, one emotion has never faded.

That emotion is admiration. 

Keith is a nearly flawless pilot.   
Keith is a powerful fighter.   
Keith can be clever, when in a pinch. 

Lance tells himself that he hates Keith because he doesn’t want to confront his true emotions. He doesn’t want to confront, accept and acknowledge his true emotions. 

Admiration.   
Fondness.   
Love.

Lance is a fool for loving Keith. After all, the guy has much more important things on his mind. Things such as making sure he doesn’t die, that everyone on the ship doesn’t die and that the innocent creatures within the universe don’t t die. Since such things are common goals of all on the ship, Lance should be focusing on them, but he can’t. 

Keith is distracting. 

As they have spent more time with each other and as they have fought more battles together, everyone on the ship has grown close. Everyone on the ship has become family. A family that isn’t afraid to ruffle each other's hair, initiate unique handshakes or give each other big bear hugs. 

Keith isn’t much of a hugger, but he has let Lance hug him a couple of times.

Two (almost) three times to be exact. Lance knows because he counted. 

Keith has soft skin, and even softer hair.   
Keith, despite lacking access to cologne in space, smells amazing.

“I HATE KEITH’S PERFECT FACE AND BODY AND EVERYTHING,” Lance shouts, while battling a training robot. “I HATE HIM FOR BEING SO LIKABLE AND ATTRACTIVE.” 

The robot, that is likely sick of his shouting and pining, smacks him, and sends him flying across the training room. When he lands, he is glad that he chose to train in his armored suit. 

“I THINK THE ROBOT HATES YOU,” a familiar voice shouts. Turning to see who is speaking, Lance is horrified to find Keith watching him. “I CAN’T BLAME THE ROBOT. THAT WAS THE WORST CONFESSION I EVER HEARD.” Keith has to continue shout in order to be heard over the whirring and hissing of the temperamental robot. “IF YOU PROMISE TO REDO YOUR CONFESSION, I’LL HELP YOU NOT DIE.”

“IF YOU DON’T HELP ME NOW, I WON’T BE ABLE TO CONFESS AGAIN,” Lance shrieks, as the robot’s sword comes dangerously close to his head. 

“GOOD POINT,” Keith admits before jumping into the fray.


End file.
